Senior Year
by hannahclubreef12
Summary: Fang and Max: friends, enemies, or more? A cute little cliche' story with a little twist. FAX! R&R, ALL HUMAN!
1. A Little Surprise

**my name is Hannah and this is my first fanfic**

**so dont kill me if it sucks! please review! please!**

**i'll update quicker if you review!**

**ok here it goes-**

**:) Amanda Beta me!**

* * *

><p>All eyes on me! Crap. I hate being the center of attention.<p>

"Ms. Ride I asked you a question." Said my History teacher .

He waited impatiently as I sat there trying to remember what this week's lesson was about. Mr. Cavanaro was the only teacher at this messed up school that gave a crap whether or not I was paying attention. Most of the teachers learned by now that it wasn't worth it. He was in his mid 30s and didn't look to bad for his age.

" Max!" my best friend Nudge yelled, snapping me out of whatever I was daydreaming about.

"Huh, yeah?" I said, very unaware of anything happening around me. It took me a minute to realize that class had ended and Mr. Cavanaro was staring at me.

"Oh, sorry" I said as innocently as I possibly could.

"Max, we need to talk" the way he said that made me not want to listen anymore it made me want to get to my next class even faster, which to my luck I had a free period.

Mr. Cavanaro continued, " Max I need you to pay more attention in class. I don't want you to have to repeat your senior year." All was quiet and all I could hear were the last words he had said…repeat my senior year? That could NOT happen. I turned to look him strait in the eye and said,

"Is there any way to get my grade up before the Report cards go out?"

He thought about it for a minute and finally said,

"Max your a very bright student and I'm sure that you could figure out a way to raise your grade!" He seemed disappointed! But what did I do that made him expect so much of me? I mean my life isn't that great! I was an orphan, and was adopted by a really nice woman named Anne. Sure she was sweet but I just can't open up to her, you know like really talk to her. Plus she's never home and she has a job working for the government.

" Sorry Max but that's all I can do" he sighed and motioned to the door signaling me to leave. I slowly walked out of the room annoyed about what he had said. HISTORY… who needs history anyway! My thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud screech coming from the bathroom. I swear there was something very familiar about that voice. I walked over to the bathroom to see what had happened and as I walked in my eyes widened in horror. It was her! Out of all the people on this planet it had to be her who transferred to our stupid school?

"Oh Max you come to this horrid school?" the voice cried when she noticed me.

Here we go again, I thought.

"Oh hi Lissa" I called hating to have to say the bratty name again. If there was one thing I hated more than the thought of dying it was Lissa. Lissa made me want to die. She was the most selfish, self-centered, heartless, spoiled girl in the world.

" So what's wrong?" I asked, as if I actually cared what her answer would be.

She thought a moment and she had the most unusual look on her face. Her face was a mix between frightened, confused, and the whole ' I'm the queen of the world, worship me' look. She opened her mouth and began speaking,

" Max? I'm disgusted what is this shity place? I thought highschool was supposed to be different and by different i mean anything but this! I can't believe my mom got a promotion because if she didn't there is no way in HELL that I would ever go to such a nasty school." She finished and looked relieved that she got all her anger out. When I looked up for the first time to actually see her face, I noticed that she was beautiful. And by beautiful I mean drop dead gorgeous! She had long red hair that was crimped and flowed perfectly past her shoulders, She also had variations of brightly colored feathers scattered around her head. She was even prettier than before, not like I'd really noticed her In the first place. She had light skin and green eyes.

I thought about turning to walk out of the bathroom, acting as if I was upset about what she had said and see if it would work so i could get away. To my surprise it did. As I got into the hall I spotted my crush and best friend. Yep that's right I have a crush on my best friend, and no I do not obsess over him like all the other girls at this school.

"Hey!" I heard Nudge call from the opposite end of the hallway.

She looked excited to see me! Might as well go along with whatever she was about to tell me. The look in her eyes said it all. She huried quickly to my side and said,

"Fang broke up with Brigid!" she sreiked almost loud enough for the whole school to hear. I blushed and pulled her into the closest classroom I could spot.

"Nudge!" I said as quiet someone could yell while wispering. She just laghed and began to tease me about how I was so paranoid. I gave her a dirty look and started twords the door. That was the first time I realized that I did care whether Fang was with anyone but me. I did not just think that! But I did! shit this is gonna be a longer year than I had hoped for.

FPOV:

I was just talking to my friends minding my own business as I saw Max walk out of the history classroom. She looked angry, but at the same time beautiful. Max's long hair is a mix between blond and brown that flows perfectly outlining the shape of her face. She has pale skin and the most beautiful sea blue eyes. Sorry sidetracked, So anyways, Nudge yelled something to high pitched for me to hear. When Max heard what she said, she looked relieved, but at the same time embarrassed. Max shoved Nudge in to the closest classroom and began yelling at her. I decided to go see what all the drama was about. I strolled quietly but quickly down the now deserted hallway and reached the classroom. By the time I got there nudge was singing some annoying song teasing Max. I couldn't really make out what the lyrics were. Max blushed then hurried to the door. Shit! If Max saw that I'd been listening she'd kill me for sure! I slid silently out of the way, as the door of the classroom swung open.

"Crap!" said Max under her breath. She realized that class had begun. As she walked off in the other direction I saw Nudge exit the classroom Max had pulled her into. I went over to her and said,

"Shit Nudge, Max looked very embarrassed what did you tell her?" This has got to be good! She thought a moment, probably about whether or not to tell me. She hesitated then said,

" Listen Fang I know you, Max, and I are like the 3 musketeers and all but some things are just better left unsaid." That got me mad. There were no secrets between us! Were there?

" Cut the crap Nudge and just tell me what you said!" Her eyes widened and she finally let out, " girl things, now stay out of it!" that wasn't good enough. I wanted and answer and I intended to get one.

" Nudge" I said sounding curious " I just have one more question." Nudge looked at me cautiously as if I was about to ask her deepest darkest secret and then chuckled when she heard me say, " what did you yell in the hallway during free period?" She thought, might I add with a little smirk on her face and answered, " I told her that you broke up with Brigid." I smiled not knowing why and then forced myself to not ask any more questions. And I had many questions to ask. First off, I had to find Max and confirm that what Nudge said was true. Second, find out why in the world Maximum Ride of all people blushed when she heard I broke up with Brigid. And why did she look relieved? This was going to be the most interesting year yet!

MPOV:

Nudge I'm going to kill you! I thought as I walked into my math class late. My math teacher was not the happiest person on Mondays and apparently it was one, just my luck! My math teacher Mr. Clemo pulled out the discipline log and marked me down for being late.

"Detention!" was the first word that left his mouth. I sighed then sat in my seat 'paying attention' until the end of class. Math was my last period of the day so now off to detention. As I walked into the room I spotted some familiar faces and then I was relived. Nudge, and Fang were sitting next to each other in the back of the room. I slowly went to join them and all of the sudden my heart sped up so fast and hard that anyone near me could hear it. Was it Fang doing this to me? Making me feel butterflies in my stomach every time I thought of him? Not only are we best friends, but also Fang is the absolute hottest guy at this school! Hell he's the absolute hottest guy to walk the face of the planet! He has black hair and he was ripped. By ripped I mean carved in 6 pack! He had trouble expressing his feelings and so did I. oh and one more thing in common that we have, we both HATE Dylan, who happened to be sitting right in that same stupid room! Fang looked up at me and smiled and at that moment all my anger vanished. Back to reality, Its not like I didn't have a reason to hate Dylan. He cheated on me with this slut he met at coffee shop! I bet he didn't even know her name! Dylan made me furious! All the sudden Fang took my arm and pulled me down in his lap and whispered something in my ear. I couldn't tell what he said because I was just so happy that I was sitting in his lap while he comforted me. As long as I was with him everything was ok, all my worries were gone and all I could think about was Fang and his warm perfect lips just an inch away from mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? <strong>

**please review if you did!**

**even if you didnt like it just review and tell me what you wantin the next chapter!**

**i have no idea where i'm going with this so please, i am open to suggestions!**

**once again sorry if it was bad! its just my first one! they will get better i promise!**


	2. Asshole Alert

**Hey guys so heres my latest chapt. sorry its short but thats all I have to say for now!**

**Please REVIEW! please? ok here it goes. R&R!**

* * *

><p>Detention wasn't as long as I had hoped, but I still got to spend some time with my best friend in the whole world besides Nudge, <em>Fang. <em>

So I have a bit of a crush… well so what! Tell me that you have never had a crush on the hottest guy in the world! No you cant, because I bet every single one of you have had a crush. _Hell,_ I bet you have even stalked a guy because you thought he was cute!

Well, it's not like that with Fang and me. We're best friends, nothing more and nothing less. Sure I want to tell him how I feel, but I'm afraid it will ruin our friendship. Like what if I have feelings for him and he doesn't feel the same about me.

"Max? Hello? Max are you there? Earth to Max!"

I snapped right out of my little trance and turned around, to be faced with none other than… Fang. How ironic huh?

"uh huh?" I managed to say

Fang was now looking at me curiously, and I sensed that he wanted to know why the hell I was just on planet 'dream land' for the past half-hour.

So I shot him my death glare that could make a grown man go screaming down the hall. Though Fang wasn't one to even flinch at my death glare, he let his question go as quickly as he had decided think it up.

"Never mind" he said, I bet still wondering why I didn't want him to know so much. " Max, you need a ride?" I looked up at Fang, he was about two inches taller than me and he had the most beautiful black eyes I've ever seen, right now they had little flecks of gold in them. Even more beautiful.

I pretended to take his question into consideration, I tapped my finger on my head trying to look like I was thinking intensely. He figured out what I was up to and he quickly reached down and grabbed my phone off the desk.

"hey!" I screamed "Fang! Give. It. Back." My voice hardened and he just smirked.

He pretended to think a moment, mocking me by tapping his finger on his head and finally said, "beg." _That was it _I answered coldly with a " I. Don't. Beg."

"cmon Maxie, do it if you want your phone back" He threw my blackberry curve from one hand to the other while I stood there deliberating on what to do. I had a few options, one: I could walk away pretending not to care and wait for Fang to beg _me_ to come back. Two: lunge for my phone in hope that it won't fall to the ground and break. Three: beg (_never_) and four: get back at that asshole for taking my phone.

I decided to go with four. _Are you sure that's the right choice?_ Said the annoying little voice inside my head that some would call a conscience, except mine just happens to butt in at the moments I wish it wouldn't. Its not like I listen though. **Go away!** I thought to the imaginary voice inside my head.

Seconds later I realized Fand was now looking at my phone reading something… _SHIT! Shit shit shit! _I had texts to Nudge on that phone! I had texts saying stuff like: I like Fang but I don't know if he likes me back, and Fang is so hot, you should ask him out already! NO he couldn't read those! For gods sake all my texts were about him!

In a split second I decided to go with number two. If you don't remmember what it was, well it was _lunge for my phone in hope that it won't fall to the ground and break. _I jumped on top of Fang and he lost his balance and stumbled backwards towards the floor. "shit Max" Fang yelled with me still on top of him, getting a grip on my phone.

As soon as the phone was in my hand I swiftly got up and walked over to my beige colored backpack. I heard Fang get up behind me but I didn't say anything.

After a minute of silence, Fang finally said, " So Max, you think I'm the hottest guy you've ever seen?" I turned around as fast as I could and reached my hand out to smack his face. Lucky for Fang he caught my wrist and tightened his grip on my phone which was now in his hand once again. Wait, how did he get my phone again? Oh whatever it's not like I really care. "Fang" I said sternly "let go of my hand and give me back my phone."

Once again he mocked me and he pretended to think. Then he spit out my _favorite_ word – note of sarcasm – "No"

"Fang" I said releasing my death glare and hardening my voice.

"Max" he said imitating me again

"why did you go through my texts?" I asked with my voice still as hard and as sharp as a rock. Inside I was screaming _Noooo!_ He can't know that stuff. _But he already does. _Added my voice. **Go to hell,**I thought back and returned to hating Fang for reading my texts.

" Because you were being an asshole and not answering me when I asked you if you wanted a ride." I thought about that and answered with a " _I_ was an asshole? What the hell Fang? You can't just go through my texts like that!"

He smirked. _Wait what? That asshole smirked?_ I waited for an explanation and he simply answered, " I didn't." I was shocked, I couldn't move if he didn't go through my texts how could he possibly know what I thought of him?

Reading my confusion, he quickly added, " it was a lucky guess, most girls cant resist me" _That was it!_ " you are so full of yourself" I screamed. And I stormed off grabbing my phone from him on my way. "Max, are you really going to walk home when I have a perfectly good car right here?" I turned around to stare Fang in the eye and said, " I have legs." Then he answered, " true, but I got wheels"

Still looking at him in the eyes I said, "go to hell asshole" and then quickly turned to walk home. all the feelings i've ever had for _him_ had gone faster than they had come. I was so over Fang.

* * *

><p><strong>So wat did ya think? was it good was it bad was it ok? please review! oh and check out my friend <strong>

**amandasmiles4ya she and I are writing my latest story, The Assassin together! its really good! REVIEW!**

**~ Hannah~**


	3. A Hard Nut to Crack

**FPOV:**

I watched Max closely as she walked past me, through the hallway, and out the door.

That was it, I could tell when Max was pissed at someone and she definitely was. I would normally love to see Max pissed off and all angry, her perfect cheeks red with fury and the smirk on her face when she seeks revenge, but now it was different, because she was pissed off at _me_. How could I let this happen? I liked Max! Maybe I didn't want to admit it but I've always felt closer to her than anyone else, like she was the only one I could trust.

I drove home in silence, only to see an all to familiar car parked in my driveway. It was Iggy. Iggy had been my best friend before he moved from his apartment here in New York, to some fancy house in Florida.

"Iggy!" I said as I entered the house. Although nobody seemed to notice me lurking in the doorway until I heard a sniffle and I realized that my parents, my sister Angel, my brother Gazzy, and my old friend Iggy were sitting around the living room crying. Wait _crying_? Iggy wasn't one to cry!

I edged further into the dull, gloomy, unhappy room and sat next to Iggy on our Grey leather sofa. After a minute or so of just sobbing and complete silence I finally manned up enough to ask what had happened.

"Uh, Iggy? What happened are you alright?" I asked, feeling eager to know the answer. He leaned closer and just as he was about to speak – BOOM- the whole house shook and I looked strait at Gazzy who was trying very hard to hold back his laughter.

"Gazzy?" asked Dr. Martinez (my mom) "y-ya?" he stuttered trying so very hard not to burst into laughter. Mom gave him a terrifying look and he instantly started defending himself, " mom I'm sorry I must have forgotten to disassemble it…. I only meant to… It wouldn't have."

"Enough" said mom, with anger creeping up on to her face. " Grounded, up to your room _now_!" Gazzy knew better than to argue so he picked himself off of his chair and set off upstairs to his room.

"So, what happened?" I said under my breath so that only Angel could hear. She looked up at Iggy apologetically and then answered me with, " His parents have been killed in a car crash and he has nobody else but us… so he came to live here."

_What? _Iggy's parents couldn't have died! Could they? Mom looked up at me and I bet she was wondering how I hadn't even shed a single tear. The problem was, _I_ didn't even know why.

I'm not the kind of person who gets all emotional, but to not even shed one tear? Which tears none the less would be for people I loved. At that moment all the pain of the dreadful loss went away and a new hole opened up inside my chest. _I had cried for Max._

I didn't want to admit it but Max was the only person I _ever _showed any kind of feeling towards, and I had lost her, might I add over something as little and stupid as a _phone_!

**MPOV:**

Once again when I got home, Anne was nowhere to be seen. In my world its always normal to come home to nobody at all saying things like, ' how was your day sweetie' or 'is everything ok?' In my foster home, Anne didn't pay much attention to me. She never really knew I was there.

Well anyway enough about my boring life, who cares about me anyway? Right?

I walked down the kitchen in to a little hallway that had a small door at the end, which was the garage. Why am I going to the garage you ask? Well if you must know, I was banished there. Ok not really banished, but Anne had built me my own room in the garage. As I walked in there were a washer and a drier to my right and to my left there was a door, the door to my room.

As I opened the door I walked into a blinding stream of colors. My room you see is very unique compared to the one you probably have at home.

Right when you walk in you are facing a desk sort of carved into the wall. To the right of the desk I have a ladder leading up to my loft bed.

Left of the huge desk there are glass French doors that open up in to a completely different room that contained a couch a computer, a T.V, and other things of the sort. On the back wall of this room, I had had a couple of friends come over and graffiti it.

_Fang _however had written his name in black big bold letters across the wall. **FANG**, that's not what you want to be looking at while you're getting changed. Oh well, what's done is done.

I lay down on the couch staring at Fang's name a while until I got bored and reached for the remote. As I flipped through the channels unhappy about what was on my phone rang and I got up to go answer it. It was Nudge. I picked up the phone and was instantly overwhelmed by how much that girl could talk. " Blah blah blah blah blah blah… etc." that's what I heard her say when she suddenly spoke real words. "So will you?" she asked in hope that I would give her an answer.

"Will I what?" I answered clueless. " Did you even hear one word I said" she asked, her tone disappointed. " To be honest with you" I said, " no I didn't, all I heard was blah blah blah! So what do you want from me?"

I thought I heard her snicker but what would Nudge have to snicker about? "Who ya pissed at?" she asked. "Nobody! Why would I be pissed?"

"I don't know? But what I do know is when your pissed so spit it out!" now I wasn't in a good mood, not that I already wasn't in a good mood from Fang. "NO!" I practically screamed into the phone.

"Fine" she said "but you have to promise you will." I was curious, what did Nudge want from me now?

"What do I have to do?" I sighed, and I could hear her excitement bubbling up through the phone. "You, me, party, tonight!" she squealed. Well you know what they say, 'curiosity killed the cat'.

I wasn't very fond of parties but I had to get Nudge off my back so I said, "attire?" she laughed and said "I'll be over in an hour to work on your appearance and _then_ we can go to the party" I chuckled, " do I really look that bad?" I asked, not really caring.

" Uh, bye see you in an hour!" She hung up. _Wow_ she must really not like my sense of style, not that I blame her. I usually just throw on a pair of jeans and a loose shirt. Then I thought a minute, what have I gotten myself into this time? The word party and my name should never be used in the same sentence! Let's just say parties aren't my kind of thing.

Exactly an hour later, Nudge arrived carrying bags and bags of what seemed to be clothing. She handed be the bags and skipped excitedly into my room. I followed feeling a bit of regret in my choice but a party could do me some good. Drink a little, get my mind off things, actually a party was starting to sound really good compared to sitting at home looking at Fang's name on my wall.

So I sat up and waited for Nudge to stop rummaging in the bags and hand me a piece of clothing already.

Ten minutes later Nudge threw me something black. When I looked at it closely it looked like a plain black tank top, until Nudge took it from me and turned it around revealing the front which was covered in rainbow sequins.

"No way!" I said to Nudge. She frowned then threw me another piece of fabric, which was gray. I pulled it over my head and nodded.

Nudge, pleased with her work threw me a pair of black skinny jeans and I threw them on not daring to say I thought they were to tight.

Nudge circled around me, examining me. "it'll do." She said, " about your hair…" that's where I zoned out.

An hour went by and Nudge proudly announced that she was finished. _Finally!_ She pulled me into the bathroom in front of the mirror and when I looked at myself I thought it was someone else staring back. Surely this wasn't me! I don't even have blue highlights in my hair. _Wait, blue highlights?_ "NUDGE!" I screamed.

"Don't you look great you haven't looked better in yea-mmm" I interrupted her by saying, "I didn't mean how I look I mean the highlights!" she nearly lost her balance laughing.

"What?" I asked unaware of what had just happened. "Max." she said, " you asked me to put the highlights in."

"I what?"

"Max, don't you remember?" she asked. "uh no I don't, well they look good so err… thanks." She shot me a weird look before yelling, " think fast" and chucking a pair of four-inch stilettos. I caught them easily but gave Nudge the stare.

She didn't crack. Wow this girl must really want me to look good so I decided to at least try o the shoes.

The moment they were on my feet I knew there was no turning back. Nudge stood back in awe as she admired me.

"I wish I had your body Max! I really do! You look great in anything, I wish I could be able to pull that look off!

I stared at her with disbelief. _She _wanted to be like _me_? I couldn't help but laugh. She stared at me for a split second then turned away blushing.

She looked down at her watch and said, "come on Max! we're going to be late!" I answered with an "alright, alright." And moved slowly towards her pink convertible.

**FPOV:**

The sobbing had died down and now we were seated around the dining room table talking about sleeping arrangements for Iggy. Iggy looked very bored, so I decided to take charge.

"Uh, mom?" I asked waiting for her reply, " yes?" she said wanting to know what was on my mind. "Well I was thinking, can Iggy and I go to a party tonight?" I looked at her face and quickly added, "I mean to take our minds off things and go have some fun."

She thought a moment and said "very well but be back by two ok?"

"Done." I said as I got up from my chair and pulled Iggy out of his, leading him upstairs to my room. We dressed quickly and headed for the door.

A party was just what I needed to take my mind off Max. Actually a party Is perfect, the drinking, the girls all over me, _hell_, I hadn't been to a party in so long. Welcome back Fang, I thought to myself as I drove off forwards towards the party.

.


	4. Let The War Begin

**MPOV:**

I left the car speechless, what was this girl trying to do? Kill me?

"Nudge?" I whined

"ZOMG Max this is gonna be awesome! Our first senior party! Did I mention that you look absolutely gorgeous! Oh My G-d-"

I cut her off by clamping the palm of my hand on her mouth.

"Nudge are you out of your mind? Do you know how many people must be here! I wanna leave."

"Sorry Max, but a deals a deal."

With that I was stumped. She was right I had made a deal with her, and I keep my promises, so party, here I come.

We walked inside the house and I was instantly bombarded with the sound of music, the smell of alcohol, and the sight of a bunch of slutty girls and guys hooking up.

" Uh, Max you may want to sit down for a minute." I looked up at Nudge and followed her glance to across the room where I saw, you guessed it, Fang.

"I'm gonna be sick, I'm going to the bathroom" Nudge turned to look at me then at Fang.

"Come on Max, let's go make that asshole jealous." I stared at her in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I almost yelled. " There is no way I'm ever gonna be as big as a slut like Lissa!"

She gave me a look then pulled me into her car. I watched her closely as Nudge pulled something out of the back seat.

"Definitely not!" I screamed this time, she had pulled out the rainbow sequined tank top.

"Come on Max! You'll look hot!" I thought a minute then realized, I am not letting that jerk ruin my night.

I grabbed the tank and crawled into the back seat to put it on.

When I came out, Nudge was waiting by the door I slowly approached her when suddenly I heard a whistle.

I whipped my head around to see who the perv was, and I instantly saw Dylan.

Might as well make Fang as jealous as I possibly can.

**FPOV:**

A sudden burst of pain entered my upper arm, I looked down to see what it was and I saw Iggy punching me harder and harder to get my attention.

"What?" I snapped rubbing my upper arm.

" Dude, who that chick? She so hot! You can't get any sexier!" I followed his gaze to the opposite end of the hall.

"She is hot, let me go see." I walked off towards the end of the crowded room to come across a sexy girl with blue highlights in her hair, kissing Dylan?

I tried to get a closer look but I couldn't make out who this chick was, so I decided to wait until after their make-out session to approach her.

Twenty minutes went by and they finally finished. I was just about to confront the girl, when she turned around and saw me, she looked like she might throw up, and so did I.

**MPOV:**

I stared Fang in the eye and he looked like he was about to hurl, and I'm guessing so did I.

I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom and stared in the mirror.

About a half a second later someone burst inside swinging the door open hard enough to break my nose.

I reached up to touch my nose, great now there was blood.

I tried to get up when my heart just about stopped. It was Fang, he broke my nose.

I was going to tear him apart if it's the last thing I ever do.

"Max, I'm so sorry. Let Me help you."

" No" I spat out releasing my death glare, which might I add is a lot scarier covered in blood. He flinched.

"Max, come on I'm sorry!" why do you think I would have come after you if I didn't.

I thought a moment the realized… This was a fucking party! How on earth would Fang ever know I was gonna be here, oh wait, he had no way of knowing!

"Fuck you Fang" I spat, earning myself a stomp on the toe.

"What the hell was that for?" I screamed. Then I looked up and saw that I had spit blood all over his pretty little face.

I almost laughed, I said almost. There was already a shooting pain going through my foot and up my leg.

I took a step back and POW- MY fist connected with his perfect face, leaving it not so perfect.

It took a minute or so for Fang to recover, when he finally snickered and pushed me hard against the wall with on hand, and grabbed the shower nozzle with the other.

"Don't. You. Dare" I sneered, knowing Nudge would kill me if I ruined her clothes.

He laughed then said "Sorry Max, but its either this or a black eye, your choice" I stared at him in disbelief then realized that I had given him a black eye.

Then I said the stupidest thing anyone in my situation would say,

I leaned forward pressing my chest against his and whispered, "Kiss me."

He leaned forward and we began to kiss, now the shower nozzle was slipping out of his hand.

I moved my mouth towards his neck and began to kiss him there, slowly edging my hand toward the shower nozzle.

I finally had a grip on the nozzle, I pulled away quickly, aimed the nozzle at Fang, and pressed down.

"Fuck!" I heard him yell as I made my way back out to the party, leaving a soaking wet Fang behind me.

**FPOV:**

She played me! She fucking played me!

Max was good I'll give her that much, but It. Is. On.


	5. Feelings Unvailed

**Hey so I'm really sorry it took so long to review, but I wasn't getting any updates so I thought nobody wanted to read my story, *sighs.**

**Oh well, here's an update for all my reviewers!**

**oh and a shout out to MaximumRideRocksMySox: sorry it took so long to update truly. This ones for you!**

**You may read now, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>FPOV:<strong>

"Iggy! Let's go! NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, trying to get a word in over the deafening music.

Iggy took one look at me and laughed his ass off.

_I was seriously gonna kill this kid!_

"F-fang… You're… s-soaked…" He said in between laughs. The laughter was finally dying down, "Dude, what did that chick _do_ to you?" he asked in a seductive tone. _Good to know he's gotten over the loss of his parents._

"Iggy" I said _trying ever so hard not to rip his freaking guts out_, "We didn't _do_ anything. She just kinda… well she sorta… uhhh, sprayed me with a shower nozzle, and she is _not_ a _chick_! Her _name_ is Max."

Iggy thought about this for a moment before the sound of laughter filled the crowded room again.

"You're either coming or your not!" I yelled while twirling the keys to my car.

* * *

><p>I need an Idea. I really good idea, well more of a plan than an idea but still, you know what I mean.<p>

I lay on my bed thinking, pondering of ways to make Max regret her wrongs and do what's right, which is of course be with _me_.

And yes, I am admitting I have feelings for her. **(A/N I just hate it how in some fanfics, they just cant admit their love for each other so I'm not gonna do it to you)**

I just can't get her off my mind, and I don't usually open up to people, oh whom am I kidding? I never open up to people, so consider yourselves very lucky people.

But, then again, Max and I, we kinda have this war going on. Kinda like a prank war except, she's taking this way too seriously.

So naturally, I will too.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV:<strong>

Right now I'm thinking things, some really dirty thoughts about one person in particular that I'm not going to share with you _but_ I will share the not so dirty stuff. (Not a lot of those)

Fang was a _really_ good kisser

He looks so fudging HOT when he's drenched and his shirt is sticking to his body and you can _see_ his six pack clearly outlined an-

_WHAT AM I DOING? _

I don't _like_ Fang. No. I _just_ think he's really really really hot. Nothing less, and nothing more.

I just can't get his perfect face out of my head! This boy is going to be the end of me, and the worst thing is, he knows me so well, he could see right through me.

But the great thing about that is, I could see right through him too.

I continued thinking of the bathroom scene. He had actually agreed to kiss me! That means… Oh my fucking G-d!

Fang likes me! Fang of all people like _me_.

That's when it hit me, I like him too.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, they'll get longer I promise but I just kinda whipped something up <strong>**because I reached 20 reviews, well I was being nice. Now that I have 5 chapters, I'm expecting 50 reviews before the next update. And I'm not bluffing this time! So take the FIVE may I repeat FIVE seconds to click the little review button at the bottom of the page and just give me feedback. Thanks!**

**~Hannah**


	6. Pull A Pretty Prank

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but that's only because I'm not getting enough reviews but for those of you who are reviewing… you win a big crunchy delicious chocolate chip cookie! Haahhaa just kidding but you get the point, I hope. Anyway ENJOY!**

**~Hannah**

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV:<strong>

Fang. I just cant get his perfect drool worthy face out of my head. The moment I realized that he liked me is the moment that I realized this had become a prank war and he had made himself clear that it was valid by filling my locker with rolls upon rolls of toilet paper.

This calls for extreme measures, you see, I will never ever back down from a challenge and dare is my middle name.

Although this time I had the advantage, I knew he liked me and he had absolutely no clue whatsoever that I liked him! So put that in your juice box and suck it!

Sorry, I let my inner three year old appear often these days, Fang's really messing with my head.

Hmmm, pranks… yes! Got it!

* * *

><p>"Max? Maaaax? Helloo? Anybody there?"<p>

"huhh what?" _Oh right, Nudge_.

"Did you even listen to a word I just said?"

"Umm no" I answered, I am _so _not in the mood to hear one of her hour long lectures on the ups and downs of Senior Year.

"Well," she went on, "I don't understand! I think the seniors should be able to decorate the big bathroom stall and write seniors only! I mean I don't want to sit on one of those drab toilets when I could be sitting on a comfy pink one…"

That's where I tuned out.

Ughhh she could be so annoying at times, but I still love her!

Now, time to get my prank on!

* * *

><p>You see, April first is approaching or as I like to call it April fools, and I'm kinda in the middle of a prank war so this could get very interesting.<p>

Well, this is a prank like no other and you will probably be amazed on how many steps you have to take to complete it, but that's part of the fun.

* * *

><p><span>AMAZING PRANK PART 1 CHECKLIST<span>

400 PAPER CUPS _check_

5 GALONS OF WATER _check_

10 PACKS OF WATER BALOONS _check_

CAMERA _check_

This is gonna be good…

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Please review (I need to get 60 before the next update) sorry it took so long but I think you guys deserve an update so ENJOY! oh, and sorry its short I'm not really in the writing mood.<strong>


End file.
